


Не похож

by Hux_and_Ren, Largetni



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hux&Ren: драбблы G—PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largetni/pseuds/Largetni





	Не похож

— … похож на Вейдера.  
— Такой же мертвый?

Мертвый. Как дедушка. Тогда они будут так похожи — дальше некуда…

После их разговора появился этот кошмар. Хакс каждый раз морщится, вспоминая. На самом деле, как бы ни относился к Кайло как к руководителю, смена двух Верховных лидеров подряд путем насильственной смерти меньше чем за год — это как-то слишком для Первого ордена как организации. 

Нельзя, чтобы внутри царил такой бардак. Нельзя принести в галактику Порядок, когда внутри творится форменный хаос. 

Вот, например, этот реестр. Датирован позапрошлым месяцем. За последние два — никакой информации. Он вызывает младших офицеров, сообщает, что к вечеру ждет отчеты. 

Почему нет никакого регламента по оформлению счетов? Вот эта цифра вообще откуда здесь взялась? Видимо, она относится к…

Это был просто тупой диалог под влиянием паршивого настроения. Ну, у него сейчас почти всегда паршивое настроение. Надо как-то держать себя в руках.

Мысли раз за разом возвращаются к их разговору, это очень мешает. Можно убедить себя, что все это только потому, что теперь это будет мешать работе — как его личной, так и их совместной.

Это что, теперь придется ходить к нему на доклад, а он будет гигантской голограммой нависать над ним? Будем надеяться, что нет. Вейдер вроде не страдал гигантизмом. Может, в этом Кайло будет похож на него. Только в этом.

Счета за ремонт. Замена расплавленных панелей.Если бы Первый орден возглавлял не форсъюзер, можно было бы ввести запрет на использование световых мечей в технических помещениях. Хотя бы. Это неплохо сэкономило бы бюджет. Судя по тому, что Хакс слышал про Вейдера, он относился к технике куда бережнее.

И не только к технике. Хакс вызвал на экран отчеты по медицинскому обслуживанию. Легче не стало. Интересно, хватит ли у Кайло обаяния и красноречия, чтобы взять какой-нибудь кредит на это все?

Если только он не будет слишком уж сильно подражать Вейдеру, то хватит. 

Идиотский разговор вновь всплыл в памяти. 

— Надеюсь, ты все-таки не будешь сильно похож на… дедушку.


End file.
